Yugioh Mechanical Savior
by Omegaxl
Summary: I'm not really good at sums seeing that this is my first time on fanfiction but basically this story is original as well as its characters,Other then that hope you enjoy OC's only
1. Chapter 1

Ok, since I decided to come to fan fiction, I felt like writing a yugioh fanfic and thought I give it a shot. The characters themselves are original and some cards are as well, but I'm gunna make up some as I go for fun and creativity, but I won't go crazy either just maybe 2-3. :) Anyways it'll be like most yugiohs action, mystery, possible drama and romance depends how far I go with this.

The story follows a stubborn yet kind-hearted duelist named Koichi Sato. He duels with a machina/ancient gear/union support deck. When he was a kid at the age of 4 all he had for fun was mainly his toys (like most kids lol,)but his favorite kind of toys were mainly robot toys, he felt safe with them as well as being with his older brother. His name was Akira Sato, he is 8 years old, 4 years apart and he was Koichi's closest thing to him seeing that his parents were always hardworking parents, and was always out on business. Akira always knew how to cheer up koichi. They would always play duel monsters and as easy he'd go with Koichi, he'd always won. Koichi felt like he'd never win a duel but Akira told him to always keep faith into your deck and "I know one day you'll surpass me and be a known duelist."

One day Koichi got an email on his 7th birthday saying that Akira has gone missing while traveling overseas. The coastal guards searched and searched but no luck and no one could find the missing 11 year old. About 2 weeks later after Koichi received a letter from an unknown sender saying that the card inside is a late birthday present. He took a look inside and it was a shock to him seeing the card was perfect machine king. This was not only Akira's Ace card but it was Koichi's favorite card. There was a letter that wrapped around the card and it said "This card is now yours, use it well, make me proud and all will be well."

Now Koichi's 17 living in a quiet mansion mainly alone. He has and more functional deck now and always treasures his gift regardless of how old the card is. He still hopes that one day he will find his brother, and that gift is his only sign of hope.

This is yugioh (M)echanical (S)avior


	2. Chapter 2

What's up people? How are we all? Lol Just felt like saying that. To those who've read the first chap. hope you have enjoyed the intro sum and now the adventure begins =3

(Expect minor Japanese not a lot just the typical san chan kun etc.) 

Chapter 1

"Alright, it's a brand new day for learning, study, and kicking a** in dueling today." Koichi said with a confident smile on his face as he rubbed his brown eyes and combed his hair in the usual spiked back black hair style after just getting out of the shower as he get ready for another typical day at school. He put on his blue uniform shirt and black jeans then he saw his deck box putting it in his bag and then with a smile he was ready to leave. As soon he was putting on his shoes that were in front of the door, he saw the picture of his brother when they were kids like every morning. He bowed and said "I'm going to school now Akira; I'll do my best on the dueling field and make you proud like always, see you later." With that his shoes were on and he walked out locking the door to the front as well as the front gate heading to the train station to head to the city for school.

The was always a limo with a man offering him a ride to school, but as always he'd pat the driver's head and told him no. the thing with Koichi was he never likes to share the idea he's from a wealthy background, he likes keeping things normal around him. Koichi decided to continue walking towards the train station as he walked into an old friend of his along the upcoming corner street light. "Oi!" Koichi-san!" said Koichi's tall muscular friend Daichi Goro, some say he's Koichi's personal bodyguard, but in truth he's just an old friend with tall spiky hair at about two inches high dark hair, and black eyes while wearing a long uniform coat that covered 80% of the 17 year Old's pants. "Hey there Daichi-san, how are you this morning?" "I'm doing well today." said Daichi with a smile as they both crossed the street on their way to the station.

After reaching the station and paying the fare the boys boarded the subway train heading to the city for school. The guys talked of nothing but strategies for both their decks as they finally reached their destination as they exited the train heading upstairs to the streets as they meet up with another friend from school who they talk to, her name is Keiko Michiko, she is the silent cold type but loyal friend you'd want by your side. She was 17 as well as being in the same class as the two boys. In silence she spoke saying "Good morning Goro-sama….Sato-sama." "Good morning Michi-chan." Daichi said teasing her as she reacted with a punch to the face as she turned around as her long blue pony tail whacked his face making him fall to the ground. Her two bangs with a small spiky end covered some of her eyes as she walked while wearing a white uniform top and knee long blue jeans as both she and Koichi walked down the street with Daichi getting up and catching up to them as they all continuing walking to school.

They finally reached the school gates as other students were entering in as well as they entered going through the schoolyard heading to the stairs towards the inside of the school towards the lockers as Keiko said her good-byes heading to the girls side of the lockers as they all got their school slippers on and walked down the halls to class as Koichi got stopped by some shouting. "Hi Koichi-san." said a girl with twin blonde long pigtails and blue eyes and wore the same attire as Keiko except wore a blue skirt instead and had a school bag on her side as she gave a kind smile to Koichi. Her name is Hiroko Tsume and she's been a long female friend to Koichi, almost as long as was the only being who was there for Koichi while growing up without Akira by his side, but in all it was not the same but she never gave up her act of kindness towards him. "Good morning Tsume-chan." said Koichi as the three then saw Keiko again as they all entered their class room ready for a day of school.

How do you guys like that so far? I hope it's to most of your guy's liking or at least interest ^^

Rate and review your thoughts .


	3. Chapter 3

I'm starting to get the hang of this =3 as well as having fun with the ideas I've made in the process, also if any of you go to look me up, I'm OmegaXL0982 we can have some friendly fun duels ^^ anyways here's the next chapter so enjoy.

Chapter 2

As school time has passed, it was already lunch and the four were on their way grabbing and paying for their lunch. While paying Hiroko bumped her lunch onto someone without even looking by accident, the guy looked at her with disgust with his hazel eyes, while adjusting his long dirty blonde hair that reached his knees.

He finally spoke up saying "Your lunch soiled my expensive shirt you clumsy, insensitive, silly girl."

She felt bad about causing a mess on the male's shirt, but she felt even worse when she was insulted at that moment.

"I'm really sorry for soiling your shirt, can you please forgive me, surely you know that it was an accident," replied Hiroko with a sorrowful look in her eyes.

His eyes on the other hand were the kind that said "You dare mess with my expensive things to show off the fact that I'm a spoiled brat." He then sprayed her top with some water from his water bottle from a nearby vending machine with him saying "Now we are even," then he left with her wanting to cry as she ran to the nearest girl's restroom.

Seeing the sight of Hiroko in sadness and tears made Koichi very angry, but decided to ignore the guy trying to run after Hiroko but was stopped by Keiko.

"I'll go after her Sato-sama, alright?" said Keiko in silence as he replied with a nod as she ran after Hiroko.

The guy in the background laughed with two other boys. His name was Eiji Yamada and he is as described as a spoiled rude brat. Koichi then bought water of his own from the vending machine splashing some at Eiji's face as Daichi laughed at Eiji's washed up face. Eiji then saw Koichi and walked up to him with a fist ready as then he cleared his throat, calmed down, and then backed away looking down at Koichi. This made him mad,

"Eiji, I challenge you to a duel today afterschool!" shouted Koichi with a enraged look in his eyes.

Eiji then looked back at him and scoffed saying

"You won't be much of a challenge, but then maybe after a defeat you will learn how to respect your betters. You will meet me at the duel fields right after school and if I win you have to pay for my cleaning for the next month."

Koichi in confidence then replied

"Alright, but after you lose to me, you must not only apologize to Tsume-san on your knees! But also must buy her a new top with your spoiled a** money."

He nodded as he and his crew left the lunch room.

At that same time, Keiko found Hiroko on a toilet seat in the girls bathroom crying over her wet top as Keiko stepped in helping her dry it up best as possible, then she gave her a hug comforting her. Hiroko then found herself crying softly in Keiko's arms hugging back whispering a silent thank you in her ear as Keiko just slowly smiled saying

"Anything for you…Hiroko-chan, I'll always be there for as far as females go," chuckled Keiko. "Let's head to class soon ok, I'll walk you to it, so you'll feel safe," Keiko said assuring Hiroko as she replied with a nod.

Koichi and Daichi both finished their lunch as they walked by the girls door waiting and hoping Hiroko was alright.

"So, you think you can win against Eiji?" Daichi said in doubt.

Keiko and Hiroko were about to open the door to exit until they eavesdropped hearing Koichi saying

"I'll beat this guy in circles; there's no way I can lose to this guy in a duel." "He has no right for doing what he did to Hiroko-chan, I'll see to it he apologizes to her."

Hearing this made her blushed slightly seeing that Koichi was doing all this for her. The girls came out as Hiroko smiled at Koichi hugging him.

"Good luck in your duel….Koichi-kun," said Hiroko as she left quickly with Keiko as Koichi felt confused knowing that she addressed him by his first name with the coincidence that he said her name without even noticing it.

Later on afterschool, after putting on his shoes, Koichi was heading to the dueling field for where he and Eiji were finally going to settle the duel they agreed on at lunch. Daichi caught up with him smiling at him wishing him luck in his own way. Keiko and Hiroko caught up with them by the front door to the dueling field as they all entered in together seeing a few stadiums inside, with some vending machines for snacks and drinks by the sides and even bench chairs for a good audience. Eiji was already there waiting for his challenger as he looked up at Koichi and sighed feeling cocky that he will have an easy win. His two friends both sat down on his side of the field as Koichi's group sat by his side of the field as the two duelists walked up to each other, shuffled each other's decks, played rock paper scissors for turn order with Eiji winning then both walked to the end of both sides of the field.

"Ok Koichi, were playing school rules ok, so we each play with 4000 points, first to zero loses," explained Eiji.

Koichi nodded with agreement as the duel began.

"I won so I'll draw first, I'll place one card face down and that should end my turn. Your move rookie," said Eiji in confidence.

"My turn, for starters I'll play Machina Armored Unit, once during my turn, whenever a machine-type monster on my side of the field is destroyed by battle I can summon another one from my deck as long as it's the same attribute and it's attack is lower than the destroyed monster."

"Next I'll summon up Machina Soldier (1600/1500) and when he's summoned, if I control no other monsters on the field, I can summon another monster from my hand as long as it's a Machina monster, so I'll special summon Machina Fortress." (2500/1600)

"Now, I'll declare an attack with my Soldier first, attack Eiji's life points directly."

Koichi felt in confidence that this attack will go through, that is until Eiji revealed a card of his own.

"I activate my trap card Mirror force which plays when you declared an attack, now all your attack positioned monsters are destroyed and sent to the graveyard."

Koichi felt like it was a setback, but then during his second main phase he thought things through again.

"I'll set two cards facedown, and then I end my turn going back to you."

EIji then drew his card and prepared for his offensive strategy.

"Alright then, now I summon up Luster Dragon, (1900/1600) then I'll activate the spell card double attack."

"With this, I have to discard a monster whose level is higher than then Luster Dragon so I'll send my Tyrant Dragon who is a 8 star monster, now my Luster Dragon can attack twice this turn, so now I'll attack twice with it with twin claw strike!"

With that the attack barely left Koichi with only 200 life points left after receiving the 3800 offensive attack. He commenced with his possible last draw and smirked with what looked like a small spark turning to a wildfire flame knowing he can turn this duel around.

"Alright then, I just needed to stand against an attack just until my turn, so now it's counter time!"

"First I send my level 8 star Perfect Machine King to the grave in order to special summon from my grave my Machina Fortress, (2500/1600) next I'll play my facedown Call of the Haunted, with this I can bring back a monster from my grave in face up attack position, so I'm bringing back Perfect Machine king, (2700/1500) and I still haven't normal summoned yet, so I'll play Heavy Mech Support platform and play his union effect equipping it to Perfect Machine king giving him an extra 500 attack and defense point boost, and this best part is, Perfect Machine king gains 500 extra points for every machine type monster on the field giving him a total of 3700 attack."

In fright, Eiji looked upon Koichi's strongest monster in fear knowing it'll be his downfall in this duel.

"You looked down at me like I'm second rate….well let's see who's really second rate after this," said Koichi in smirk knowing the situation. It was now Koichi's battle phase and he was more than ready for his mechanized assault on Eiji. "Machina Fortress, attack his life points directly with Cannon blaster!"

After the attack then left Eiji to 1500 points left, but Koichi was not done yet, he was ready for his final attack.

"Alright Perfect Machine king, my ace monster, attack the last of his life points with Missile Barrage!"

Perfect Machine king then positioned himself unleashing his missile pack and shot them to the sky then falling on Eiji's position causing a holographic explosion draining the last of his life points to zero.

The duel was over and Daichi and Hiroko ran up to Koichi cheering for him as Daichi threw him up in the air a few times as then Hiroko came close to him hugging him.

"Thank you for dueling for me Koichi-kun," said Hiroko with a bright smile on her face of happiness as Koichi glared at Eiji as he ran to Hiroko on his knees apologizing as she just smiled.

"You're forgiven Eiji, just don't do it again ok?"

He nodded as he and his group left as Koichi stared at his card and thought to himself,

"Thank you onii-san for this card, I don't know for sure that this was yours, but I'm confident that it was and once again he helped me in a duel so thank you again."

Keiko walked up to Koichi nudging his shoulder as an act of respect.

"Way to look cool in front of Hiroko-san, the way you dueled in all," Keiko said calmly as she stepped back as Daichi got him in a lock grinning.

"Yea check you out Romeo hehe," Daichi said teasing Koichi as he slightly blushed.

"I just dueled because he was being a bully, cut it out!" Hiroko just blushed and kept hitting Daichi's back.

"Stop saying embarrassing things Daichi, and let go of Koichi you're hurting him."

It was late afternoon and everyone was at the front gate as Daichi and Keiko walked to the train station as Hiroko wanted Koichi to stay for her to at least say her thanks and byes.

"You dueled amazing today and you stood up for me, I don't know how to thank you at all."

Koichi sighed and then smiled at her.

"Just stay confident with yourself watch out next time, and that's what best friends are for Tsume-san."

Hiroko thought to herself after hearing the last name,

"He really is kind, but brainless no doubt," laughing to herself left Koichi in confusion as she hugged him and ran waving to him.

"Keep up with the wins and maybe one day you'll reach the top rank in Tokyo." He waved back happy that she complimented his skill as he walked trying to catch up with the other on his way to the train station going home for the day.

Meanwhile on his way to the station Eiji saw him with disgust across the street as he ran to a hideout as he knelled down to a short figure with crimson red hair formed in a ponytail, he was wearing just jeans and no shirt with a red claw mark tattoo looking down at him.

"So you lost to that Sato duelist cause you were holding back, you little worthless worm!" "Please lord Ryoma of the Crimson Claws give me another chance, I won't fail again," said Eiji with his face on the solid concrete.

"Of course you won't fail again, because I'll make sure you'll never duel again!"

In anger he took Eiji's threw it in the fire while he walked away to leave Eiji with Ryoma's personal bodyguard as he entered his personal room with a small glass of wine by his desk as he sighed in boredom.

"Luckily Eiji didn't blabber out that he was with me, last thing I need is a bad rep for terrible duelist, but in due time I will duel this Koichi Sato myself and see what he is truly made of.

What a long one this time but it really was a fun morning/afternoon of writing with nothing better to do on a day off and I was really tempted with the rocket powered fist =3 (you know the reference .) anyways hopefully this clears up more things

Koichi's obviously the yugi but has that dumbheaded thought as well plus compared to most protagonists inside he can also be an angry kid seeing that losing a brother would do that to you

Hiroko-She's kind shy and loving but also a skilled duelist so maybe alexis/aki?

Daichi-The Joey xD without the Brooklyn-ness and more of the beefy exterior and more thickheaded so maybe joey/tetsuo?

Keiko-I would like to desbribe her like the generic easily ticked off silent but kind samurai girl all she needs is a kendo accessory but then that's seems cliché so that's why I didn't do it

Ryoma-well he's going to be more or less the Kaiba of the series more or less dick at first anti-hero second and might get those certain nice moments

More or less that's how I'm seeing it at the moment not trying to copy anything at all honest plus most yugioh groups have plenty of dudes so I wanted to try even group and see how that works. Any couples? Maybe later on, way to early now plus this is barely a 2nd chapter and I'm blabbering lol

To those who reviewed and gave me advise thank you and hopefully this was a better chapter ^^


	4. Chapter 4

How have your guy's weekends been? I have been helping out around the house and setting up my x-mas tree ^^. I hope you all are looking forward towards your holidays as well. Here's a new chapter of Yugioh MS

Chapter 3

It was nighttime after the duel between Koichi and Eiji as Hiroko was in her bathtub bathing thinking about what Koichi said and felt that she wanted to become a stronger person as well as a duelist, you see Hiroko was never the skilled duelist using only either basic decks or starter decks due to the fact she never really bought singles, boosters, or any specials. This was very odd considering she has an older brother who works part time at a card shop, while she was washing her long hair she thought she'd asked him for advice in hopes to make a strong deck so she'd be as strong like her friends.

That same time Koichi was eating dinner alone with an opened letter from her mother saying that she had another job in Paris. His mother is an actress/model where his dad was a politician so he was always traveling to several of countries, but always sent their love in money like a good loving parents that they were to help Koichi support himself in the house. After he finished dinner, cleaning dishes, homework, and other chores he'd do he went in his bag and looked through his deck smiling as his deck he built during the years alone. He felt proud feeling good about his deck knowing he won a duel. (Even though that was an easy duel considering Eiji didn't even play his best)

After Hiroko finished cleaning, drying, and changing into her night clothes she came downstairs seeing her brother watching television as she sat next to him and hugged him.

"Hello onii-san how was your day at the card shop?" she asked in curiosity.

"It was good nee-chan, how is everything at school going for you?" He asked her.

"It's all going fine but the thing is….well….my..deck it's…well..I need..no I want to become stronger." She said nervously and quietly as he just smiled reaching his pocket handing her a new deck.

"I was hoping you'd ask me nee-chan, I'd like to think that this deck should suit you well."

Hiroko smiled happily looking over her new cards then hugged her brother tight.

"Thank you so much onii-san, I'm so happy to actually use an actual archetype deck."

He was happy to see his little sister happy as he kissed her forehead and told her to drop by anytime at the shop to test drive her deck seeing that he doesn't take his own deck home, he just prefers dueling at work.

Later that night Koichi received a text message on his cell phone as checked what it was. It was from Hiroko asking to meet her at a card shop in the city tomorrow. He replied with a yes and decided to get some rest as she did the same sleeping with a smile. The next day Koichi put on some jeans and a nice red shirt as he got ready, closed the door, the gate, and patted his drivers head like always running to the train station heading to the city. Hiroko at that time was combing her hair looking at her mirror and made her twin pigtails like always and put on nice white top and blue shorts as she ran downstairs with her deck and followed her brother to the car heading to work. It was a nice sunny day with no school as Koichi got off at his stop walking towards the city looking for the card shop. Hiroko got out of the car seeing Koichi looking around helplessly as she sighed smiling at him shouting out to him waving at him as he ran up to her.

"Thank you for meeting me here Sato-kun." She said kindly as he smiled back seeing an older figure come out.

"Hello Kyou-sama, how are you?" said Koichi to Hiroko's older brother.

"Everything is all good Koichi-kun." These two have always had a close history after Akira's disappearance, when Kyou was younger and use to pick up Hiroko from school he would watch over Koichi as well like one of his own.

The three then went to the front door as Kyou opened the door letting the two inside as well as he went to the back to get ready as Hiroko took Koichi to the tables as they sat down and she grabbed her new deck excitedly.

"I wanted to duel you today because I want to show you I can become strong like you, Keiko-sama and Goro-sama." Hiroko said in confidence and determination.

He looked at her eyes and saw her confidence and nodded at her.

"This doesn't have to do with what happened yesterday do it?"

She nodded looking down at the mat; he then looked at her and took her deck shuffling it as she looked at him as he just smiled.

"Let's duel then, you shouldn't feel bad about what happened before Tsume-san." She smiled at him, grabbing his deck and shuffling it as well; as soon as they both finished, they returned each other's deck, played rock paper scissors with Koichi the winner, and chose himself to start first as the duel began with both of them starting up at 8000 life points.

Not that much from this chapter. I'm already writing the next chapter already, hope you enjoyed this one though. =3


	5. Chapter 5

Hey peeps, how's your guy's day going? Lol sorry just like making idle chit chat before writing a chapter, it helps me relax a bit. To those who've read this story so far thank you and hope you find it interesting =) here's the next chapter as well as a friendly duel(I wanted to go natural this time then doing duel disks lmao)

Chapter 4

The duel began as Koichi drew his hand, as well as his sixth card. He thought his moves carefully and not letting his guard down on Hiroko as he began his move.

"I'm going to play two cards face down, and then I'll start my move with one monster face down defense mode and end it at that."

Hiroko looked at his side of the field and then looked at her hand and smiled.

"I'll start things off by sending my Herald of heaven to the grave in order the get a sanctuary in the sky from my deck to my hand."

She grabbed her new card and then shuffled her deck after then continued her move.

"I'll activate the field spell sanctuary in the sky, with this card anytime a fairy type monster battles the controller doesn't take any battle damage, now then I'll summon up the agent of Mystery-Earth."(1000/800)

She felt excited just making her first set of moves while continuing her turn.

"With Earth's effect, I can add an agent monster from my deck and add it to my hand, but since sanctuary is on the field I can add a Master Hyperion instead from my deck, which I will."

After explaining her monsters effect she added the card to her hand and shuffled her deck again and smiled.

"Next I'll place two cards down as well and then play cards from the sky, with this spell card I'll banish my Hyperion in order to draw two more card, then I'll place another card facedown and end my turn."

Koichi drew his next card, then played mystical space typhoon.

"With typhoon, I can destroy any spell or trap on the field and I choose your middle face down."

Hiroko sent her card (which was a solemn warning trap card) and sent it towards the graveyard.

"Next I shall play a field spell of my own, I'll play Geartown, with this in play your Sanctuary is gone and also I can summon any "Ancient gear" monster with one less tribute and if this field spell is destroyed I can summon any "Ancient gear" monster from my hand, deck, or graveyard."

"Next, I'll summon up Ancient gear Engineer,(1500/1500) then I'll flip up my heavy mech support platform, (500/500) with this I'll play its union effect equipping it to my engineer giving engineer an extra 500 attack and defense boost to 2000 now."

He felt confident knowing that his engineer was on the field, this was one of his favorite cards seeing what its effects are.

"I'll enter the battle phase now and attack your agent with drill armor piercer."

His attack went through landing Hiroko down to 7000 life points now.

"Now since engineer attacked, I may destroy another spell or trap card you control so I pick the left side."

Next card destroyed was her magic cylinder, but since engineer couldn't be targeted by traps it was rendered useless to her as she sighed in relief knowing the turn was almost over as he then declared the end of his turn leaving the score 8000/7000.

Her turn now began as she drew her next card as she activated her facedown card.

"I now play my trap miraculous decent, with this I am now able to bring out a banished fairy monster back to the field equipping it to this card so I choose my master Hyperion."(2700/2100)

She felt great confidence summoning a strong monster to the field to counter as she continued her move.

"Next from my hand I play my second Sanctuary in the sky, with that your geartown falls."

Koichi just smiled for this was a start for a counter.

"Thank you cause now geartown's second effect kicks in, now I will check my deck for an Ancient gear and summon one of my strongest monsters in my deck, I call out my Ancient gear Gadjiltron Dragon."(3000/2000)

In Hiroko's eyes she stared at the eyes of Koichi's new machine as she checked her field thinking things through as she looked at her own fairy as she just stared at Koichi.

"Next I'll play Hyperion's effect, I'll banish my herald of heaven to destroy one card on the field and I choose your dragon."

With that he simply sent his dragon to the graveyard as Hiroko felt good knowing that move went through.

"Thanks to my Sanctuary, I can play this effect twice so I'll banish my Earth agent as well to destroy your facedown card on the right side."

Her luck was really shining now seeing that she destroyed his dimension prison card, a trap that could have possibly helped him.

"Next I'll summon my Nova summoner in attack mode, (1400/800) now I'll enter the battle phase with my nova to attack your engineer."

Koichi saw her determination and decided to let her attack go through seeing that he had nothing to play either way and to see her strategy as her monster was destroyed.

"With Nova gone and destroyed by battle, I can now summon a light fairy monster with 1500 attack or less from my deck but since Sanctuary is on the field I get the right to summon a different fairy to the field."

She looked at her deck with excitement picking her new card and playing it to the field with pride.

"I now summon up Airknight Parshath, (1900/1400) and now I'll attack your engineer again with my Hyperion with force of light."

After that attacked she saw that his monster was still in play with Koichi looking at her surprised face.

"Remember now, since Heavy mech was equipped to my gear when it was destroyed you just removed my union to the grave just damaging my safety armor, but I'll still lose 700 points cause of it."

She just looked at him with respect as she continued her phase.

"Alright then, since Airknight is stronger now I suppose I'll just attack again, now attack my knight with Holy sabre and destroy his engineer."

After that attack, Koichi was now left with an extra 400 points of damage as Hiroko was happy cheering for her winning lead now.

"That's not all Koichi-kun, when Airknight inflicts damage to you I can now draw a card, so I'll draw and next play one card facedown ending my turn."

Koichi smiled seeing his friend happy with this duel. Now Koichi is up again with his draw with a new round beginning with the score now 6900/7000.

"Ok, time to start getting more serious now so I play the spell card Dark hole to destroy all the monsters on the field."

Hiroko was shocked then smiled flipping over her facedown card.

"Sorry but I activate the trap Devine punishment, with this card as long as Sanctuary is on the field I can negate the activation of a spell, trap, or monster effect and destroy it so bye-bye to your Dark hole."

Koichi was getting more impressed at his friends skill as he was ready for his next move.

"Ok then, next I'll play a monster defense mode and one card facedown ending my turn."

He felt short not being able to play much this turn but felt that he wasn't going out just yet leaving the score still at 6900/7000.

Now it was Hiroko's turn again as she drew her card beginning her move as she thought things thoroughly and then nodded her head.

"Ok, I'll send my second Herald of heaven to the grave to get my last Sanctuary from my deck to my hand."

She searched her deck for the final Sanctuary in the sky adding it to her hand as she looked at her graveyard smiling again.

"I'll play Hyperion's effect twice again removing your monster and your face down on the left again."

Her monster really affected his field destroying his Damage condenser and his Machina peacekeeper. (500/400)

"Since you destroyed my peacekeeper, I can now select a union monster from my deck and add it to my hand so I choose my Machina gearframe and with that you may continue."

She smiled and doing that exact idea by beginning her battle phase and began her attack leaving Koichi down to 2900 life points.

"With your Hyperion attacking me last I play my face down Damage gate, with this I can special summon a monster with an attack equal or less than the damage I took so I'll return my peacekeeper to the field in defense mode."

Hiroko drew her card due to Airknight's effect and finished up her move.

"I'll now play two cards face down ending my turn."

With that Koichi was now close to defeat with the score now at 2900/7000.

Koichi now drew a new card in hopes of making a comeback now as he now played a new spell card.

"I activate the spell heavy storm destroying all spell and traps on the field."

Hiroko looked at her face down cards as she couldn't activate anything sadly as she destroyed her field spell, her face downs, and her miraculous decent destroying her Hyperion as well as she felt defenseless as she was wondering what else is he going to do.

"Next I'll end it by summoning my Machine gearframe, with this card is normal summoned, I can add one monster with Machina in its name from my deck to my hand and with that I choose my Machina fortress."

He searched his deck picking up the said monster he chose as he played his peacekeeper's union effect equipping it to his gearframe as he ended his turn with his life points still in the red zone compared to Hiroko's life points.

She drew her card and then she felt the taste of victory coming to her as she was very excited as she began her final form of offense.

"I'll play my last Sanctuary and next I'll sacrifice my Airknight to summon Tethys, goddess of light, (2400/1800) now I'll attack your gearframe with goddess touch."

Her attack went through causing him to lose 600 life points putting him down to 2300 life points as he played peacekeepers effect grabbing another gearframe and shuffled his deck again leaving her playing one card face down ending her turn with the score 2300/7000.

Koichi now struggled and drew his card and started his turn beginning his shine of hope in hopes to turn this duel around.

"I'll send my gearframe and fortress to the grave to activate fortress's effect to special summon fortress from the graveyard."(2500/1600)

Then Hiroko countered by playing her face down trap card which gave Koichi a shock. \

"Sorry Koichi-kun but I play Solemn judgment, with this; I pay half my life points negating your monsters summon."

He felt disappointed that it was a failure, but that was only for a second cause he devised his true intention and smiled at Hiroko.

"Thank you for playing that card because now I'll lead this duel because I send my Ancient gear golem to the grave to summon my fortress again."

Hiroko was shocked seeing that Koichi's last card in his hand was a monster card; an 8 star monster to add to that, and with the fact she just spent half her life points to negate his first summon.

"I'll start my attack with fortress with cannon blaster."

Hiroko sent her only monster to her graveyard as she felt great that she didn't take damage thanks to her sanctuary.

"Now I'll attack with my gearframe with hand blaster."

He sighed in relief knowing that he just possibly got sparred from a defeat, he played off his main phase two by equipping his gearframe to his fortress for protection ending his turn with the score 2300/2400.

Hiroko drew her card as she smiled looking at her new card and thought of a good counter as she now began to play her possible final move.

"I'll play a card face down and one monster defense mode and I'll end my turn."

With that she stayed in silent confidence to bring down her strong opponent as the life points remained 2300/2400. Koichi then looked at her and drew his card and smiled.

"You really have become stronger then when you started playing duel monsters, and I know from this point on your going to climb high with those wings of yours as high as you feel you can fly with those fairy angels."

Hiroko could only blush at his compliment as she nodded at him happily.

"Thank you…Koichi-kun, you have no idea how happy I am to hear someone complimenting my skills, all my high school days you and our friends always show amazing skill, I want to reach up to you guys one day and not hold you down because I'm weak."

Koichi smiled and now began his move as he felt confident showing her his only card left.

"I play my last mystical space typhoon to destroy your face down card."

She was shocked as she sent her last magic cylinder to the grave as she just watched Koichi unequipped gearframe from fortress as began his battle phase.

"I'll attack your face down monster with cannon blaster."

She revealed her Nova summoner as she special summoned her last Nova summoner as he attacked her last one and special summoned the agent of wisdom-Mercury. (0/1700)

She drew her card and smiled greatly at her new draw as she just smiled at Koichi as she made her last move.

"I'll banish Mercury to special summon Master Hyperion from my hand, and with that I'll use his effect to destroy your last two monsters on the field."

Koichi was just in shock and awe as he just calmly smiled watching his close friend making her final move in the battle phase.

"Master Hyperion, finish this duel with force of light!"

Koichi just imaged the final move as he saw Hiroko's monster going at him with its attack sending his life points down to zero as he clapped with a proud look at his eyes as she smiled happily knowing she won her first duel with her new deck.

That afternoon the two walked towards Hiroko's house to drop her off as they just chatted about today's duel as Koichi was carrying a box with him. It was Hiroko's new duel disk that Koichi purchased for her in congrats on her first win with her new deck. She smiled happily knowing that she can duel with an actual duel disk now, it was like a child on Christmas day happy with her new toy. They reached her home as he handed her the box as she took it and bowed saying their good-byes as she ran inside her home with a happy face. Most people find it very strange that she usually stays positive but she didn't care, she enjoyed the idea of always having a smile on her face. She took a look at her deck and smiled happily as she thought back when she and Koichi were ten. Her flashback took place back at her house as Koichi played his final move against her as she later started to tear up a bit that this was a 11th loss in a row as he hugged her and smiled at her.

"Hiroko-chan, one day you will beat me and that will be a great achievement, I duel to make my brother proud wherever he is at, I know one day you'll have a high goal that'll give you the power to defeat me."

She just looked at him with a red face then she slowly closed her eyes sleeping in his arms as she stopped crying ending her flashback.

Koichi walked towards the train station heading home as he looked at his deck and smiled listening to his music with his headphones on his way home. After the ride he took a quick trip to the gas station buying a juice and chips as he walked home from there with lots going through his mind right now. He entered his own home taking a warm bath thinking about today's loss as well as the fact that Hiroko isn't the same child he grew up with anymore for she expressed herself through dueling who she wants to be and now he felt a deeper respect for her as he just smiled enjoying his bath closing his eyes.

This chapter took longer than I thought Lol, I know I said that I was working on it as I published the last chapter but during the work on this one I actually had writers block plus with work and shopping and all that jazz didn't really help me anyways, I felt that Hiroko deserved a good win just to show that most underdogs get their day plus a little luck never hurt too =3 anyways I hope this turned out well and hope to be more quick with the next one but I won't promise anything until next time though bye


End file.
